1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a display device.
2. The Related Arts
With the development of science and technology, the display devices such as computers have become the necessary element in learning, working, and life of humans. Currently, the heat generated from the driving chip is not larger than from the light source (such as LED light source) in the display panel of the display device, so that there will not provide additional heatsink to dissipate the heat. However, after research by the applicant, the driving chip have temperature of 100-150 degree while working, which will influence the stability and reliability of the driving chip.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a display device to solve the said problems.